Shooting Star: wemma version
by mywemmaaddiction
Summary: My version of what should've happened in the glee episode of a shooting star. Wemma! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my version of the shooting star glee episode, I've been wanting to write this Forever but have never got round to it, review and tell me what you think, enjoy! :-)**

Will and Emma arrived at McKinley preparing for the day ahead of them, which was full of glee rehearsals, history lessons and giving guidance to worried teenagers. "Bye baby" Will smiled kissing his fiancee on the cheek, "See you at lunch" Emma replied as they both walked off in different directions. Emma to her office and Will to his classroom. First period wasn't much to the pair, as all it consisted of was a worried teenager who was worried that her friend wouldn't come round to her house for tea as she was annoyed at her, and attempting to explain world war 2 to some freshman who didn't seem merely interested in the subject. As the bell rang signalling the end to a lesson, "Remember your report is due next Friday, at least 2 pages on how the war actually started and when it did" Will shouted at the teenagers. Once they'd all left himself and Finn, (who was back in town to help Will) headed to the choir room, for their favourite lesson of the day, glee club.

"Right guys so today, we're going to be practicing our setlist for regionals!" Will said excitedly. "YES!" Tina and Artie shouted in unison high giving each other. "Mr Schuester, we're so gonna do this and win!" Kitty squeeled, "Guys, calm down as excited as you are we've gotta get our singing and choreography top notch!" Will said leaning on the piano. "So I was thinking that we could incl-" before Will could finish his sentence a loud noise follows by a scream filled the school. "Gunshot." Unique sobbed, "Guys, it's gonna be alright, just stay down" WIll whispered, he then realised something, "Emma" he whispered.

***Five minutes earlier***

Emma glanced over to her clock, _1 hour left till lunch. _Emma thought to herself as she looked down to see all the unfinished paper work sprawled across her desk. After about 5 minutes, Emma heard a knocking on her door, she lifted her head to see somebody she didn't expect to see ever again. "Hi clean addicted freak, Mims if we have a little talk?" Terri. The one person Emma didn't want to ever see. "T-Terri what are y-you doing here?" Emma replied scared. "Oh nothing really, just paying a visit, doing something that should've been done ages ago." She sounded mischievous, she smirked. "I've gotta go um somewhere" Emma nervously smiled heading out of the room, halfway down the hall near the choir room, Terri caught up to Emma who was cautiously walking faster and faster. Terri grabbed Emma's arm forcefully, Emma tried to pull away but Terri's grip was strong. She then reached into her purse letting go of Emma who backed away.

"Found it!" She laughed pointing a gun at Emma's chest. "Terri, don't do this, look I'm sorry if I've done something to upset you, whatever it is we can work it out right?" Emma cried unsure of what to say,"you see this can't be solved to easily like you think it can" she sneered, "you took my husband from me, and now he's your fiance!" Terri shouted. Emma speechless. "Look um I'm sorry if what happened between you and Will hurt you but, I didn't take him away from you, I'd never do that, you faked a pregnancy!" Emma replied calmly, "yes but I did that to save our marriage, I still love him even now, and I'll do EVERYTHING to get him back!" She screamed, "have a nice last few minutes with him, then he'll be back in my arms cuddling ME in bed!"Terri then pulled the trigger, the gunshot loud hitting Emma in the stomach, Terri smiled as she watched Emma fall to the ground, she let out a piercing scream then clutched her chest in pain a Terri walked off leaving Emma to die.

* * *

"I've got to go to Emma's office and see if she's alright!" Will whispered, "Mr Schue, you've got to stay here" Marley replied, "I'm sorry but I've got to see her!" Will whispered opening the door into the corridor, seeing Emma laid holding her chest blood pouring onto the floor, "WILL!" She tried to say, "baby it's alright, sshhh" Will replied holding Emma in his arms grabbing his phone from his pocket, "911, how can we help?"

"My fiancee has been shot, it's McKinley high school" will cried.

The glee club kids saw Emma laid on the floor, all the girls crying.

**An hour later**

Emma had been rushed into theatre, and was recovering. Will ran to her side when she woke up, "it's going to be alright" will whispered kissing Emma on the forehead. "Terri did this." She whispered. Will who was Stoll in shock raised his eyebrows. "Terri did this, honey the police are coming in Tell them everything you know." Will smiled, unknown of what would happen next.

**So that's the end of this story, unsure of weather or not I should carry it on though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So from the reviews I got everybody enjoyed this and wanted me to carry on! So here you go! **

"Will, no I can't, she's going to hurt me!" Emma suddenly bust into tears. Holding her head in her arms. Will jumped up from the lumpy hospital seat and ran over to Emma's side. "Shhhh, don't worry baby, Terri's behind bars until they take her to court. Just tell them what happened, Terri won't hurt you she's as far away from you as she can be at the moment" Will said calmly placing his arm around her shoulders placing a gentle kiss on her head. Will didn't know what he'd do if Terri wasn't sent to prison, he never even thought that Terri would do something so mean. He knew she was mean and cruel at times but not this bad. For the time being Terri was being held at the police station, where they'd been questioning her since her arrival there. Emma looked over to Will and tried to smile, "Thank you" she sniffled grabbing onto his hand, "For what?" He replied. "For being here for not leaving when things go horrible" she laughed wiping away the stray tears which fell every so often. Will and Emma sat holding hands, embracing each other, just as they both got comfortable a nurse knocked at the door. "Sorry to disturb you two I'm Jill your nurse, I'm just going to change your IV line miss Pillsbury" She addressed smiling. "Call me Emma" she said yawning tired after everything that had gone on during the day.

"So, Emma how're you feeling?" Jill asked getting some equipment out, "Alright, oh god that looks painful" Emma's face dropped seeing the needle.

"Em, honey it won't hurt a bit just look at me and think of when I almost tripped over you when you fell asleep on the floor!" Will laughed remembering when that's happened. Emma giggled, Will knew that, that was one of her favourite moments of them together.

Emma looked at Will as Jill replaced the needle, Emma cringed but it was soon over. "I'll leave you two alone,oh and the police will be coming in soon" Jill said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Will had tried to take Emma's mind off talking to police. When suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Will shouted as the hospital door opened, and two police officers walked in. "Mr and Mrs Schuester I'm sorry to hear about what happened but we are here to help you" one of the police officers said.

"Urm, we're not married, well not yet anyway so my last name's still Pillsbury, sorry if that confuses you" Emma said laughing.

"Oh we just figured as your fiancée said that you were together, anyway!" The police officer replied.

"So just tell us everything you saw, heard, just anything" The other police officer said.

Emma took a deep breath, she knew that she had to tell them what had happened because, that was the only way that Terri would be locked up, and if she didn't tell them the truth it wouldn't be doing anything to her. "I was in my office doing some paperwork, when I heard somebody knock on the door. Even though i'd had no appointments booked for that hour, I figured that if it was a student I was happy to help them if they were upset. When I looked up to see Terri I was shocked more than anything, seeing as I'd had no clue of why she was there. She then said she's been meaning to do something for a while. I immediately ran out the room, but I was too late, Terri there and then in the hallway shot me." Emma started crying, even Emma was still shocked and confused about what had gone on.

"Don't you worry miss, everything will be sorted out" One of the policemen said as they both walked out of the room.

"Hey Em, don't be sad, everything will be sorted out before you know it, we'll get married, go on a honeymoon get an amazing house, be happy, anything you want!" Will smiled. Emma glanced at Will, she was speechless she didn't know what to say, she just looked at Will. A few minutes later she decided to break the silence.

"So... What happens now?" She asked biting her lip staring at the wall ahead of her.

"Well the doctors are going to discharge you in a few days, you've got a few weeks to recover, then eventually we'll ease you into work and hopefully everything will go back to normal" Will tried to sound positive, but knew that getting Emma to go back to work at school would be hard for her to handle.

"Lets hope." Emma replied sadly.

* * *

5 days later Emma was told that she was going to be discharged. This was hard for Emma, in the morning she got a check up to see if she was still able to go home, and thankfully she was. Then she got changed back into her own clothes, which was hard considering her stomach had stitches in, from where the doctors had removed the bullet the previous day. She'd ended up wearing one of Will's baggy t-shirts, of course it was a cookie monster one. Will had commented on this, saying that she looked better then he'd ever look in it. Emma replied with a glare, but burst out laughing.

"Come on babe, let's get you home." Will smiled as he pushed the wheelchair towards their car.

"What are people going to think of me? Some Guidance Councillor who is going to get married to an extremely handsome man, who's ex-wife came found out, came to the school, then shot her ex's fiancée, great life story I have coming on" Emma announced sarcastically. "Oh Em, they won't think that, it's not your fault, if its anyone's fault then its mine, Terri ruined your life, she should have shot me, you didn't deserve that. Anyway, lets get you home" Will smiled, carrying Emma into the car bridal style, "Will I can walk you know!" Emma laughed, "Oh really, Em you've just had an operation in your stomach, I highly doubt you'll be able to walk until your stomach is healed!" Will declared.

"I'll take your word for it Nurse Schuester" Emma laughed once again at her remark, knowing that Will would hate the fact that she called him a nurse.

"A NURSE!" Will pretended to be annoyed, "Why not a doctor, doctor Schuester hey?" Will continued to pretend to be annoyed.

"Sorry, men can be nurses as well you know!" Emma chuckled.

They set off home, the car journey was filled with laughter and happiness, Emma for no bizarre reason wanted a McDonalds, despite her hate for grease on food, but Will stopped her saying that she'd have to stick to liquid foods for the time being,

"Home sweet home!" Emma squealed, as they pulled up to their apartment block, she then suddenly groaned, "Em, are you alright?" Will asked concerned, "Just hurts a bit, no more laughing for today" Emma replied taking deep breaths, "When we get back, you can take some pain killers" Will replied, grabbing the bag out of the boot throwing it over his shoulder. "Right then miss, i think that I'm going to have to carry you up to our apartment, " What?" Emma asked surprised, Will then picked Emma carrying her once again bridal style. Emma was in pain though so Will had to walk slowly. " We should of thought this through, a bit better" Will smirked, placing Emma on the sofa.

* * *

**A week later**

Emma had improved slightly, her stomach was beginning to heel, and Terri was going to be locked up. It was a sunny Friday afternoon, and the couple were at home watching a film, when they heard a knock on the door. Will rushed to open the door to find a police officer outside.

"Mr Schuester, we have found something suspicious in the Terri Del Monico case"


End file.
